1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to retractable awnings and more particularly to hardware for use in such an awning.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Retractable awnings of the type adapted to be mounted on a substantially vertical fixed surface so as to be moveable between retracted and extended positions have been in use for some time. More recently, however, retractable awnings have been mounted on mobile vehicles, such as recreational vehicles, mobile homes and the like. Due to the fact that the more recent mobile retractable awnings are used by many members of the consuming public as opposed to being primarily for commercial use, the systems have been modified and refined so as to be easily manageable and operable while being aesthetically pleasing.
Most retractable awnings include a support arm which is secured at its upper end to a roll bar about which the canopy for the awning is rolled and releasably connected at its lower end to a bracket mounted on the substantially vertical support surface. A rafter or brace arm is normally provided so as to extend from an upper bracket also mounted on the support surface and is adapted to be connected to the support arm at its opposite end to brace the awning in its extended position. In many such awnings, the end of the rafter which is not connected to the substantially vertical surface is releasably connectable to the roll bar when the awning is extended and disconnected therefrom for storage against the substantially vertical surface when the awning is retracted. In other retractable awnings, however, the end of the rafter arm which is not connected to the substantially vertical surface is connected to a slide member which is adapted to reciprocally move in a groove provided in the support arm whereby the slide is positioned near the lower end of the support arm when the awning is in the retracted position but is positioned adjacent the roll bar when the awning is extended.
In retractable awnings of the type which utilize a slide, it is important to provide a system for temporarily or releasably retaining the slide at the roll bar end of the support arm to prevent an inadvertent movement of the awning from its extended position to its retracted position. Prior art devices utilized for this purpose are either difficult to operate, rendering them undesirable from a marketing standpoint, or expensive in manufacture, rendering them undesirable from a cost standpoint.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved system for retaining the slide member of a rafter arm at the upper end of the support arm adjacent to the roll bar when the awning is extended.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide a simple to operate system which is inexpensive to manufacture that efficiently retains the slide member of a rafter arm adjacent the upper end of the support arm when the awning is in an extended position.